


Certified Matchmaker

by stover



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Humor, M/M, Matchmaking, Murphy's Law, Tumblr Prompt, coffeshop au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-24
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2018-08-10 20:12:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7859539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stover/pseuds/stover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hunk tries to make Klance canon. Key word: TRIES.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Certified Matchmaker

**Author's Note:**

> Our idiots are 15, Hunk & Shay are 19, Shiro is 24, Allura is 27, and Pidge is a 14-year-old who skipped a year just because. 
> 
> **Original prompt:** Klance - AU where Hunk is a certified Matchmaker (no one knows what that means but they go with it cause he's very good at his job)

“I told you it was gonna rain.” 

“Shut up, it’s not that bad.”

“We look like we swam in the river. In our clothes.”

“Don’t be such a pussy, damn. …Shit.”

Chairs screeched and a table rocked violently against the thick window it was placed next to. Keith had lunged for Lance across the table with an animalistic growl, but Hunk had gotten to the scene just in time. He pulled Keith back with a strong arm around his friend’s waist.

“Alright, knock it off.” Hunk gave Lance one of his ‘bro you better not’ looks as he let Keith glower at Lance and claw his nails into the surface of the table. He let go only when Shay came to gently lead the boy away to a table across the coffee shop – and far, far away from Lance. Hunk righted Keith’s chair and sat down. In the chair next to it. Because Keith’s chair was left sopping wet.

Hunk sighed and leaned forward at the table. “Lance, you can’t keep running your mouth like that. You gotta keep yourself in check.”

“Easy for you to say,” Lance hissed, ripping up his straw wrapper and glaring across the room. “You’re not the one stuck with a disability. And ADHD.” He grabbed a couple pieces of the straw wrapper and crammed them in his mouth.

_“You’re_ the disability!” Keith hissed across the room. Seated next to him, Shay looked horrified. 

“Keith,” Shay said sharply.  _“No.”_

Keith ignored her, anger flaring uncontrollably. “Why the fuck’d you drag us through a downpour? We could’ve just waited it out!”

Lance spat out a wad of chewed up paper into his palm and jammed it up his straw.

Hunk snatched the straw out of Lance’s hands. “Lance,” he said firmly, “Take a deep breath.”

Lance drummed his fingers on the table and gave Hunk a look.

Hunk held the look and slowly raised an eyebrow. “Come on, Lance.”

“Oh my god,” said Lance, but threw his hands into his lap. He closed his eyes and, quite dramatically, took a deeeeep breath in through his mouth. He exhaled about five seconds after, eyes snapping open. “Better?”

Hunk fixed the teen with a knowing look. “Are _you_ better?”

“I dunno, I _guess.”_ Lance dumped his chin atop an arm resting on the table. He tapped out a beat on the table with his free hand.

Hunk sighed and sat back. He stared at the morose-looking fifteen year old shooting glares at passer-bys in the rain outside. He glanced over to Shay’s table, where Shiro had come out from behind the counter to sit with him. Keith’s brow was still furrowed, but his shoulders were relaxed and his fists were unclenched. He looked calmer.

And Lance looked positively livid.

“Alright,” Hunk said quietly, leaning forward into the table again, “What’s all this about?”

Lances nostrils flared as he huffed out through his nose. Lance whipped his head back to the window. “Nothing,” he scowled, grabbing his straw back from Hunk’s side of the table and stabbing at the surface of the table.

“Are you mad at Shiro?”

“No!” Lance bent the straw in half and pinched it down on the table with his thumbnail. “I’m– I’m not mad at him, I’m just–” Lance brought his face over his hands with a growl. “Forget it. It’s stupid.”

Hunk had a hunch as to what was going on. In fact, he’d known since these two first argued their way into the coffee shop months ago. They were the same as all the other high schoolers coming into _Jolt Your Volts!_ They weren’t here for the lattes, really; they were here for Shiro.

Well. _Keith_ was here for Shiro. Probably. Lance? Not so much. At least, not in the same way as Keith. Again,  _probably._

“Have you maybe,” Hunk paused for a moment, waiting for Lance to turn back to him. “Have you two… You know. Talked about it?”

Lance’s brows came together. He went back to the straw. “Talked about what? Keith’s stupid crush on Shiro? No.” Lance bit a tear at the top of the plastic straw and started peeling it down. “He’s a big boy. He can figure this shit out on his own. As if I cared about his stupid crush.”

_Don’t you?_ Hunk wanted to ask. But he didn’t; Lance was agitated, and it was five in the afternoon. Whatever medication Lance took in the morning was probably starting to leave his system by now. Hunk didn’t need another fight in the shop – Allura would put them all into exile.

“Okay,” Hunk just said. “You hungry?”

Lance shrugged, still working on peeling his straw into strips of plastic. “I guess,” he muttered.

“Stay here,” said Hunk, getting up with a smile. “I’ll get you a sandwich or something.”

Lance frowned, and Hunk thought he was about to refuse when Lance sighed again. “I don’t like ham.”

Hunk just laughed. “Alright.”

“And,” here, Lance winked, “When’re you getting off? How’s about the two of us jet? Shay can come, too. It’ll be a threesome.”

“Shut up, you moron.” Hunk chuckled. “You’re still not old enough,” he said, messing up Lance’s wet hair as they both laughed. “I’ll be right back.”

“I’ll wait for you forever,” Lance crooned as Hunk went to the counter.

“Shut _up_ , Lance,” he heard Keith hiss.

“How about you come here and make me?!”

Shiro’s placating voice was gentle but stern. “Guys, come on…”

Hunk listened to the argument flaring again in the background and pressed the box of a cold turkey sandwich to his forehead.

“Wow, I thought this was just another lover’s spat, but this is more like the prerequisite to a bitch fight.”

Pidge’s cutting tone broke his thoughts. Pidge was sitting on top of the counter, which she knew she shouldn’t be doing but also knew nobody could keep her off, and sipping the shop’s signature hot chocolate. “What a way to flirt.” She kept a beady gaze on the two arguing teens.

From the side, Shay sighed. “They probably don’t know how else to flirt. If… that’s even what you call it.” Shay was crafting a latte for a customer who’d quickly changed his order from ‘to stay’ to ‘i’m out of here in 5,’ expertly pouring in steamed milk to make a leaf pattern before capping it with a plastic lid.

As the man shuffled out the door, Pidge set her cup down and turned to Shay.

“Why’d you bother with the art if you’re just gonna slap a lid on it?”

Shay smiled brightly. “It’s the thought that counts.” She dumped the metal containers in the sink. “Each drink should have its own shot of love. That way, every sip you take stays warm.”

Hunk watched his girlfriend make a heart with her hands and smile even brighter at Pidge. He, too, would have smiled. Except his head was starting to whir, the gears churning rapidly as he processed Shay’s words.

Pidge stuck a finger in her mouth and gagged. “You’re making me diabetic, here.”

Shay gave Pidge a loving hug from behind the counter. “Aw, you’re making me blush!”

“That’s it!” he whispered, throwing the sandwich on the counter. He took Shay by the shoulders and whirled her around. “Shay, you’re a genius!” He cried, kissing her on the lips and running off to the latte machine.

“Ew.” “Uh…” he heard Pidge and Shay react simultaneously.

“Shay, I need you to work your latte art on this,” he said, quickly making a hazelnut latte on the spot. He had no idea if Keith liked hazelnut lattes, but Hunk’s seen him crunching on roasted hazelnuts enough times for him to safely assume he’d like hazelnuts in a latte. He let the espresso machine gurgle and looked over his shoulder at Shay. “Give this one some love, alright?”

Shay’s eyes sparkled with a knowing light. “I like the way your mind works,” she said, pecking him on the cheek as she began steaming milk. On the side of a new cup, she wrote I’M SORRY and then BE MY BAE? with a blue sharpie and attached a heart.

Pidge gave the two a once over before drinking her hot chocolate again. “This should make my day,” she said thoughtfully, moving her gaze back to the small crowd in the cafe.

“Hey, Pidge.” Hunk left the latte to Shay and came over to Pidge. He raised the turkey sandwich to her. “Give this to Lance, will ya? Chat him up a little.”

Pidge pushed her glasses up on her face. “You’re really into this,” she said, taking the sandwich and sliding off the counter.

“Yep.” Hunk flashed a grin and a thumbs-up. “I’m a certified matchmaker, Pidge.”

Pidge snorted. “Whatever you say.” She went off to deliver the sandwich to Lance.

The latte was done in record time, with extra love filling it to the brim. It was left uncapped, showing off a full, creamy heart floating delicately in a steaming cup of sweetened espresso. “You got this,” Shay whispered to him, squeezing Hunk’s shoulder and sending him off.

Hunk carefully walked to Keith’s table. When he was close enough, he could hear Shiro speaking in hushed tones, half in English and half in Japanese. Keith didn’t look like he was paying attention, poking at his rain-soaked gloves at the table and pulling a long face, but Hunk could tell from the way the boy’s eyes were narrowed that he was listening intently at whatever Shiro was saying.

He interrupted the conversation by clearing his throat.

Shiro turned to look over his shoulder, face softening with a fond smile upon seeing him. Keith spared him a quick glance before slinking into his seat.

Hunk stood at the table and, carefully, lowered the latte on the table. He made sure Shay’s message was facing Keith. “From Lance,” he just said, and quietly left the table to return to the counter.

Shay yanked him behind the register as soon as he got back, and they pretended they were counting profit while secretly keeping tabs on their boys in the cafe.

For a while, nothing happened. Hunk’s nerves thrummed as he watched Keith stare blankly at his drink with a dumbfounded expression. Only when Shiro said something did Keith reach out to take it.

Hunk watched Keith look at the heart in his cup, look at the side of his cup, and just. Stare.

“I’m _screaming,”_ Shay whisper-shouted, wide-eyed and squeezing Hunk’s arm.

Hunk was anxious too, because Keith was just staring at the latte. He wanted to run over and shake the boy by the shoulders and yell: _‘Bro, what’re you doing?? MAKE THE NEXT MOVE!’_ He knew Keith was painfully oblivious, but certainly not even he could–

Keith took a sip of the latte. His whole face suddenly flushed red.

Hunk and Shay froze, watching nervously as Keith slowly got up from the table, walked across the cafe, and stopped right next to Lance.

And dumped the latte on Lance’s head.

“What the FUCK?!”

“You know I’m lactose intolerant, you fucking idiot!”

“What’re you talking about?!”

“This!” Keith threw the empty coffee cup in Lance’s face. “You think you’re being cute, cabrón?”

Pidge leaned back from the two and slowly turned her head back to look at Hunk. She flashed him a thumbs-up and mouthed _“good job.”_

Hunk slapped his hand to his forehead and groaned.

“First of all, your accent SUCKS ASS, and second, I still don’t know what the fuck you’re talking about!”

Keith growled. “I’m talking about you being petty as fuck and ordering me the latte equivalent of death!”

“I didn’t order anything! A-And this is SHAY’S handwriting!”

From the corner of his eye, Hunk saw Shay slowly sink down below the counter to hide.

“Why would Shay give me this? SHE’S DATING HUNK!”

“I DON’T KNOW!”

“WHAT THE FUCK ELSE IS NEW?!”

In the end, Allura and Shiro had to wrestle the two away from each other. Lance seethed in the corner of the coffee shop with Shay talking him down while Allura and Shiro stayed with Keith in the stockroom as the boy screamed death threats and trashed a box of plastic utensils in the stockroom.

Pidge hopped up on the counter, glasses gleaming in the lights and taking her hot chocolate back in her hands. “Certified, huh?” She grinned. “Well, at least one of us was right. This did make my day. Thanks.”

“I think I need to reconsider how teenage brains are wired.”

Pidge patted him on the shoulder. “My father has two doctorates and even he says I’m too much sometimes. So good luck with that.”

Hunk grimaced. “Hey. Pidge?”

“Yes, my most precious mom friend?”

“Shut up.”

“Haha, nope.”

Hunk groaned.

 

* * *

 

This one, Hunk knew, couldn’t fail. Apology flowers, _with love._

It was a practice plain and simple, yet highly effective. And Lance loved flowers. He was only allergic to roses, which was fine; Hunk could work around that. He and Shay picked out a bouquet full of meaning: lilacs, for first love, yellow tulips, for hopelessly in love, and small white buds that meant “happiness” and “purity.”

There was no way this could fail. Even if there was no “i’m sorry” flower included in the bouquet. It was still gonna work.

Right?

Right?????

“I’m sure it’ll work,” said Shay. “Lance is less likely to be rash with things like these. I think he’ll really like them.”

Hunk smiled at Shay, pulling her in for a hug. “Yeah, you’re right.”

Oh, but he was wrong.

Pidge  
  
i’m dYING  
  


Hunk and Shay looked at each other. They’d asked Pidge to keep tabs on Lance, considering how she lived right next door to him.

why?  
  
what happened?  
  


They waited anxiously for a reply. Hunk was pacing in their room and Shay was mindlessly flipping through one of her textbooks when Pidge finally sent a reply 35 minutes later.

It was a picture of Lance.

The entire left side of his face was swollen.

there was a bee in the flower  
  
he tried to FLICK IT OFF and it stung him  
  
he’s allergic to bees  
  
he thinks its keith  
  
LOL he cant’ talk rn but he thinks he can  
  
he sounds high af  
  
omg this is too much  
  
I caNT BREATHE OMG  
  


Hunk ran a hand over his face. “Damn,” he swore, flopping backwards on his bed and sighing.

Shay picked up his phone. “Should I text her back? Tell her to tell Lance we’re sorry?”

“Yeah,” Hunk sighed, rolling over on his side. “Damn.”

It’s Shay. Please tell Lance it wasn’t Keith. And that we’re sorry.  
  
are you kidding me???  
  
fuck no  
  
this is hilarious  
  


Hunk and Shay looked at his phone and read Pidge’s texts together.

Shay pressed her lips together. “I don’t think we should include Pidge in our plans anymore.”

Hunk sank backwards on his bed. “I think it’s time to recruit the team parents.”

Shay smiled. “I think that’s a great idea.”

“Awesome,” he said, and they lay together on his bed, thinking of their next move.

 

* * *

 

Pidge tugged on the baseball cap she won from the arcade and freed her ponytail from the back. “You sure this is gonna work?”

“Positive,” said Hunk. And he meant it. “This is how Shay and I met, and we hit it off just fine. It’s gonna work for them, too. And besides, the Tunnel of Love is just a quick ride. What’s the worst that can happen?”

Pidge arched an eyebrow. “Drowning. Maiming. Murder. Death.” She paused for a moment, then broke into a smile. “Hey. That’s DMMd. Cool.”

“Just get in the swan,” Hunk groused, pushing Pidge into the boat with him.

They’d already sent Keith and Lance in ahead of them and had Shiro and Allura go in after. Hunk was afraid he’d never convince the two into getting on the ride until Pidge loudly drawled: “Gee, I wonder which of you two idiots can get on all the rides first.”

That had just been too easy. Why hadn’t Hunk thought of that? Stress, he told himself, shaking his head. It was just stress. And why was he stressing himself out over this? Because he needed to prove too Pidge that love would prevail.

Aaaand he needed to get Lance and Keith to stop fighting in the coffee shop. They were starting to scare the customers away.

The boat moved through shallow waters, and light was quickly swallowed up by the darkness of the tunnel.

“Soooo,” Pidge began conversationally, “How’s the college experience going? You just finished all your core reqs, right?”

Hunk sighed, leaning back into the boat. “Yeah, I–” He was interrupted by sounds of splashing and muffled cursing coming from up ahead. “You’ve gotta be kidding me.”

Pidge cackled. “You put them in the same boat. What else did you expect?”

“They were just fine on the ferris wheel!”

“Yeah, cause Lance was distracted by all the sights and Keith was eating cotton candy for the first time in his life. Which, by the way, I still can _no_ t be _lieve.”_

He wasn’t sure what he was expecting when he finally saw them, but it sure as hell wasn’t this.

Shiro and Keith were off the ride completely, Shiro shouting at Keith in Japanese from the side platform where only workers were allowed to be. Both were completely drenched and didn’t even notice Hunk and Pidge drift on by.

Light hit their eyes once they reached the end of the tunnel. One worker stared at the empty boat in bafflement as another spoke with Allura. Allura was tapping her foot on the floor and was standing with her arms crossed. She had a tiny blue water gun in her hand. Both she and Lance were mildly soaked, and Allura did not look happy.

The worker she spoke with rushed into the tunnel through the exit, feet stomping on the metal walkway and throwing echoing footsteps everywhere.

Hunk and Pidge got out of the boat and joined Allura and Lance. He looked between the two. He eyed the water gun in Allura’s hand and already had an idea of what happened, but he asked anyway. “What happened?”

“Lance thought it was funny to bring along a water gun.” Allura spoke in a clipped tone. “He shot at me, I splashed him back. Then he shot at Shiro, and then at Keith–”

Lance bristled. “Yeah, but only because _he attacked me–”_

Allura spritzed him with water. “Don’t speak. You’ll be lucky if we’re not kicked out of the park.”

They were kicked out of the park.

Lance and Keith fought in the car until Allura turned around fully and shot at both of them with Lance’s tiny water gun. While she was still driving. In the highway.

They only stopped because they wanted to live. And also, because Pidge gave Lance a bag of the chewiest salt-water taffy and chatted with him about quasars and Shiro switched seats with Keith.

 

* * *

 

“You’re getting pretty desperate, huh?”

Hunk grimaced. “Well, it’s a rom-com trope for a reason, right?”

“Yeah. A reason for disaster.”

Hunk scowled and rinsed out a glass bottle of Coke. “Shut up and get everyone together, will ya?”

“Sure,” Pidge quipped, prancing right out of the kitchen.

They’d gathered at Hunk and Shay’s apartment for the last week of summer. Never mind the fact that Hunk and Shay’s summer had already ended, since their classes started up in mid-August, and that Allura and Shiro were Adults™ who didn’t really get a summer break. It was all in the idea, and they were, for once, all getting along.

Mostly because Shay kept Keith with Shiro, and Pidge, Hunk, and Allura made sure Lance was fully distracted. Which wasn’t hard to do, really; Allura and Lance versing each other in Mario Kart was enough to keep the whole party engaged.

When Hunk shook out the last drop of water from the glass soda bottle, he re-joined the party and was glad to see the gang sitting in a circle in front of a paused game of COD. Everyone groaned when they saw the bottle in his hand.

“Wow, really?”

“Hunk, come on, man…”

“Yeah, this is so seventh grade.”

Hunk waved away their cries. “Alright, alright. Just hear me out, okay?” He set the bottle right in the center of the group. “It’’s not spin the bottle.”

Everyone sighed in relief.

“Whew.”

“Oh, thank you.”

“Praise the Hunk!”

“Okay, then, what is it?”

It was Keith who’d asked, brows furrowed together with suspicion. He was sitting next to Shiro and now Hunk, who sat cross-legged next to Keith’s left side.

“It’s truth or dare. Just thought the bottle would make it easier to select somebody. I’m going first. Ready?” Hunk grabbed the bottle and gave it a spin. It landed on Lance. “Hey, buddy,” he said with a grin. “Truth or dare?”

Lance waggled his eyebrows. “Daaaaaaar— Truth.”

The group gave various reactions.

“Laaame.”

“What?”

“Nah, come on.”

“Chickeeeen.”

“Bawk, bawk, bitches,” said Lance, blowing a raspberry. “It’s not fun if you go right into the dares – you gotta build the tension into the game! Trust me on this, I’m a pro. Third oldest of seven here?” He paused. “Well. Second oldest, now.”  

The group abruptly fell quiet.

Hunk laid a hand on Lance’s shoulder. Allura reached over Shay’s lap to squeeze his knee.

Lance cleared his throat. “Anyway– Just watch. You’ll discover new secrets never before untold.” He waggled his fingers through Shay’s hair, who giggled. “And blackmail material. That last one, though. _Unf.”_ He elbowed Pidge playfully and the two shared a grin.

Hunk chuckled. “Alright, bro. Truth it is. When was the last time you–”

“Wait.”

The group turned to Keith. He was giving Hunk an intense look.

“I wanna ask the question.”

Lance was quick to comment. “That’s not how the game works–”

“Okay,” said Hunk.

“What?!”

Pidge quickly elbowed Lance. Not playfully.

“Thanks,” Keith said. Then he turned to Lance and glared in silence.

The entire group waited with baited breath.

Finally, Keith spoke. “Did you order that latte?”

Lance sputtered. “No! I _told_ you! I didn’t– And if I had ordered one for you, I wouldn’t have asked for one with milk. Give me some credit, fuckface, we’ve known each other for years!”

Keith stared at Lance a little longer. “Fine,” he said, leaning back. After a beat, he added reluctantly, “Sorry.”

Lance grumbled something that could’ve been a _“I’m sorry, too,”_ but Hunk wasn’t sure. The group exchanged awkward looks at one another in silence, until finally, Hunk cleared his throat and drew everyone’s attention back to him.

“Lance. It’s your turn.”

“Oh. Right.” Lance reached over and spun the bottle.

It whirled around and came to a slow stop, pointing right at Keith.

Hunk felt that this was a perfect time for him to declare ‘i’m sCREAMING’. He was pretty sure, from the looks on Pidge and Shay’s faces, that they agreed wholeheartedly.

“Truth or dare?” Lance asked. His voice sounded loud in the silence of the room.

Keith hesitated before he answered. “Truth.”

Lance’s eyes narrowed. “Did you send me those flowers?”

Hunk and Shay exchanged looks. Hunk had no time to be nervous, because Keith’s answer came just then.

“What?” Keith was giving Lance a baffled look. “What flowers?”

“The flowers! Did you–” Lance abruptly stopped and leaned back, crossing his arms. “Never mind. Forget it.”

Hunk watched Keith maintain a dumbfounded, slightly irritated stare at Lance. Allura and Shiro, who had been silent since the game had begun, were looking at Lance and Keith as if they would spring out of their seats and claw at each other any moment. Even Pidge shifted in her seat on the floor.

Shay broke the silence. “It’s your turn now, Keith.”

Keith crossed his arms. “I pass. Shiro, you go.”

Shiro shrugged and was about to spin the bottle when Lance suddenly swiped it away. It whirled away and Hunk grabbed it off the floor before it could crash into the wall and become a potential weapon because Lance was fucking salty right now.

“You can’t give Shiro your turn,” Lance hissed. “It’s _your_ turn.”

“Lance,” Allura consoled gently, “it’s just a game.”

“It’s his turn! He can’t just pass it up! And not to _Shiro_. Isn’t there a penalty for skipping a turn?”

Keith bared his teeth. “My penalty is having to stare at your fucking face all night long!”

“All night long?! We haven’t talked once since we both got here!”

“That’s because you’ve been avoiding me! I’ve been trying to fucking talk to you, you ignorant jackass!”

“You wanna fucking talk? Talk to _Shiro_ , then!”

Keith blew up. “Fuck you! Fuck you, and fuck this! I’m fucking done!” Keith shouted, getting up and stomping away. “Come get me when you finally got your fucking head out of your ass.”

Their sudden screaming match had left the group in stunned silence. They didn’t react even after they heard the front door to the apartment slam shut. Hunk was looking back and forth from the front door to Lance’s furious face. He glanced briefly at Shiro, who was doing the same, except he was adding Allura to the mix, and they looked at each other for a tense second.

Then they looked at Lance.

Hunk spoke first. “I think… I think you should go apologize.”

Lance turned to him with a wide-eyed glare. He was about to say something when Pidge spoke up.

“Yeah, both of you are still salty as fuck from that time it rained. Go and talk to him, or something.”

Lance scowled and turned away. “No way. I’m not talkin’ to him. He wants to be a little bitch? Fine. Let him be a little bitch.”

_“You’re_ the one being a little bitch right now,” Allura said coolly, flicking her hair over her shoulder and arching a brow. “Just saying.”

Lance didn’t look at her. He sat like a petulant child, knees to his chest and chin glued to folded arms. He stared viciously at the floor.

“Lance,” Shay tried, gently.

Lance bared his teeth. “I’m not talking to him!”

The group fell quiet again.

Then, Shiro broke the silence, his voice ringing strongly with a carefully concealed threat. “If you don’t talk to him, _I_ will.”

Lance’s head snapped up; Hunk was pretty sure there was something akin to terror in his eyes. “Would you really?”

Everyone stared anxiously at Shiro, who was staring him down.

“Someone has to,” Shiro just said, sounding absolute.

Lance stared long and hard at Shiro in silence. Then, he scrambled to his feet and raced out of the apartment.

They all knew the moment Lance caught up to Keith, because they heard the shouting from all the way inside. After a few minutes of listening to the two screaming in the hallway, Shiro made to get up. Allura stopped him with a hand and got up instead.

“I’ve got this one,” she said, and exited the apartment in a few graceful strides.

The door shut and Shiro sat back, head dropping back with a sigh. “You think he’ll finally tell Keith how he feels?” he asked after a while.

“Truthfully?” Pidge pushed her glasses up the bridge of her nose. “Probably not.”

“Damn,” Hunk said, dumping his face into a palm. “I thought this was gonna work. This was supposed to be a harmless game. It was supposed to lighten the mood, get them to laugh at each other again.”

“Well, it’s Lance and Keith,” Shay said quietly. “They’re… They’re not always predictable together.”

“Yeah, and besides – you did all you could. Don’t sweat it.” Pidge pat Hunk on the back. “Like I said, my dad’s got two doctorates. And even _he_ says I’m a handful.”

Hunk gave Pidge a wry look. “Thanks.”

Pidge smiled.

 

* * *

 

It was almost 5 AM, about 4 hours after the party, when his phone woke him up.

It was Pidge.

Pidge  
  
yo HUNK  
  
CERT’D MTCHMAKER  
  
CEHK UR FUCKIG SNPACHT  
  
THI sIS NOTA DRLL  
  


Hunk stared at the texts. It took him few groggy minutes to figure out what Pidge was saying. He opened his snapchat for the first time in weeks and saw thirty-two new alerts. One was a quick video about Shay’s plant, Harmony, another was a snap about Allura and Pidge at a salon, and the third… was a picture of Lance and Keith.

Hunk could spy a black eye on Lance and a bruise on the side of Keith’s face. But that wasn’t what was important. What was important was that their faces were close together, Keith’s hands in Lance’s hair and pulling Lance into a kiss. Lance’s arm was outstretched; he’d taken the snap.

_“KLANCE IS CANON,”_ was the caption.

The rest of his alerts were all about them, a various assortment of embracing, lip-locking, and weird meme reenactments. At 4 AM in the morning; 5 AM, now.

His phone buzzed with another snap. This was also from Lance.

Hunk groaned and threw his arm over his eyes.

“Hm?” Shay mumbled sleepily beside him. “Everything alright?”

“No,” said Hunk. “I think I made a mistake.”

Shay peeked at his phone. She started laughing.

“Well. At least you made Klance happen.” She paused. “When do you wanna start on Shallura?”

Hunk blinked, drawing his brows close. He brought his phone back to his face.

“Right now?”

Shay grinned.


End file.
